onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 686
Краткое содержание После разрушения каменного тела Пики, бойцы Колизея продолжают двигаться вперёд, в то время как Ло, который по прежнему был вместе с Луффи, погружённый в собственные глубокие мысли, решает раскрыть некоторые секреты из своего прошлого. Тринадцать лет назад, его благодетель Коразон был убит Дофламинго, который был не только одним из лучших офицеров Семьи Донкихот, но также и братом Дофламинго. Между тем группа Робин достигает местоположения Виолы и Долдо, и планируют свой следующий план. Ребекка и Бартоломео предлагают дать Луффи ключ от наручников Ло. Долдо не решается доверять пиратам, однако Лео и Виола убеждают его что пираты единственные кто смогут им помочь в сложившейся ситуации, поскольку Правительство разрешило Дофламинго делать всё, что он пожелает, и они верят что Мугивары единственное их спасенье. Тем временем, Фрэнки пытается уничтожить фабрику, но он оказывается остановлен Сеньором Пинком, и в итоге они оба становятся участниками ещё одного сражения. Полное содержание The fighters below notice that Pica's stone body has frozen, and take advantage of this to head for Doflamingo's castle, intent on his head. Luffy, Abdullah, and Jeet continue riding away from Pica, the latter two refusing to get off despite Luffy's demands. Suddenly, Law snaps out of his thought, admitting to Luffy that his plan had been a detour to crush Doflamingo, but that he, too, wanted to repay the Shichibukai after losing to him before. He then tells Luffy how Doflamingo took away the most important person to him 13 years ago. This person was Corazon, his benefactor and the former top executive of the Donquixote family, as well as Doflamingo's biological younger brother. Pica's larger stone body remains still due to his confrontation with Roronoa Zoro, allowing the Colosseum group to push forward. The Donquixote Family subordinates attempt to hold them off, but to no avail. Dellinger, Machvise, Gladius, Baby 5, and Lao G watch on from the second level of the newly located Royal Palace, amused at the group's momentum. They are impressed, but still confident that they will not make it through Admiral Fujitora's forces. Baby 5 comments that the Straw Hat Pirates still managed to stop Pica. A map of Dressrosa is shown, showing the locations of: Zoro as he battles Pica; Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law as they reach the first level of the palace; the Colosseum group advancing towards the Marines; and Kyros fighting his way through individually. The Dressrosa citizens attempt to reason with Kyros to give himself up without a fight. They explain that they aren't interested in his bounty, but that their deaths are guaranteed if all of the bounties aren't collected. Kyros empathizes with their logic, but tells them that he too must accomplish something, charging at them. At the former Royal Plateau, Nico Robin's group reach King Riku and Viola from the Colosseum, along with Tank Lepanto. Bartolomeo is disappointed that Luffy is not there, while Leo and the Tontatta are confused by Pica's larger form and the new location of the Royal Palace. Rebecca points out that they still have pursuers, but Robin easily dispatches them by making the net she had created for climbing up the plateau disappear. Viola finds the key to Law's handcuffs, and expresses her intent to free him. King Riku attempts to persuade her otherwise, because Law and Luffy are pirates, but she replies that is precisely why they are the ones who can truly help their country. She goes on to say that the World Government granting Donquixote Doflamingo a special status and protection as a pirate is precisely how their country ended up in this predicament, and therefore she has no interest in their definition of justice. She claims they only listen to the cries of the people when it is convenient for them, whereas the Straw Hats have acted from a place of sincerity. The Tontatta agree, and bring King Riku up-to-date on how Usopp was responsible for the lifting the curse of the Hobi Hobi no Mi. They tell him that they also support the Straw Hats wholeheartedly. Rebecca decides that she will get the key to Luffy, with Bartolomeo enthusiastically asking to come along as well so he can see Luffy again. Viola warns her niece of the danger, but Rebecca assures her that she will be fine. This prompts Leo and Kabu to also offer to accompany Rebecca for further support. Everyone agrees to meet up again at the Royal Plateau afterwards. Franky finally reaches to the factory, and prepares to fire his Radical Beam. However, before he can release it, Senor Pink emerges and attacks him, wishing to continue their previous fight. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания по аниме *Zoro and Pica's swordfight is extended. *The anime adds the following: **A very brief flashback of Corazon's death. **Bartolomeo searching for Luffy at the Old King's Plateau before realizing he was no longer there. **After the dwarves told Riku Dold III of Usopp's heroic deeds, Bartolomeo is shown crying tears of excitement. **Before reaching the first level of the New King's Plateau, Luffy blocked a volley of bullets and deflected them. Навигация по арке ca:Episodi 686 en:Episode 686 es:Episodio 686 fr:Épisode 686 it:Episodio 686 pt:Episódio 686